


Bleached Shorts

by ALewdInvention



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal, Blackmail, Chastity Device, Cock Worship, Corruption, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Degradation, Dirty Talk, F/M, Humiliation, Incest, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, M/M, Mother/Son Threesome, Multi, Muscles, N-word, Raceplay, Raceplay (Middle Eastern/White), Raceplay (White/Latina), Raceplay (white/black), Rape, Rimming, Size Difference, Slur Play, Slurs, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, bimbo, bleached, femboy, mind_break, musk, sissy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:34:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29034759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALewdInvention/pseuds/ALewdInvention
Summary: A series of short raceplay stories with chapters suggested by my fans.
Comments: 15
Kudos: 62





	1. The Rules

Another request-driven series once more powered by the supremely cultured people that read my stories. Same rules as last time, when the prior chapter reaches 25 favourites (bookmarks for archive of our own) or 1000 views. I’ll pick a new idea from the comments to make into a chapter.

A few things to note for your idea. First, give me a little detail for the scene you have in mind, I can fill in the blanks you leave so don’t worry about being too detailed unless you want to. Second, list how extreme do you want your dialogue. Do you just want interracial with a bit of bleaching dialogue or do you want it heavy on the racial slurs (I know slurs can make or break a story for some people so be clear). Finally, give me the genders of the dominate or sub. I typically favour a male on top, but if you have a different idea feel free to try and convince me. Also, feel free to ask for multiple partners, though try to cap it around 3-5 people. 

Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy chapter 1, Farah’s Family.


	2. Farah's Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Farah doesn't know what to do with her delinquent son, but it seems like a neighborhood boy has managed to fix his bad habits overnight? Farah thinks this is too good to be true and she is keen to find out how this white boy tamed her son, but not even the shrewd Farah expected what this white boy did to make her son behave.

Farah Hamura’s life had been going downhill ever since she moved to upstate New York with her family. She was initially worried these western ideas would corrupt her son and daughter, but her husband assured her it would be a non-issue. However, Jaali was a rebellious youth (unlike her daughter Musa, who was a proper Muslim girl). Jaali was always acting queer or improper. He would often beg Farah to buy sausages and other pork products; an inexcusable action. Farah was at a loss, she wasn’t sure how to deal with Jaali’s actions when he was a boy.

Though Farah wasn’t prepared for Jaali as a teenager. His attitude quickly deteriorated only keeping his behaviour in check when his father was around (which was not often enough), but when he was gone he would completely dismiss his mother’s advice opting to skip his prayers, eat haram foods and abandon reading the koran entirely. In favour of reading smutty magazines or “blogging” (whatever that was).

These bad habits only escalated and soon Jaali was picking fights, vandalizing property and skipping out on his prayers to participate in sinful activities like drinking and smoking, but recently Farah saw her son dressing like a filthy punk. He would wear ripped jeans of varying lengths and tight black t-shirts, Farah was sure she even saw him in make-up once, but couldn’t be sure.

As time went on Farah’s guilt worsened; she should have done more to stop her son from becoming so blasphemous. However, hitting him was unthinkable (particularly now he could hit back), social pressure wasn’t very effective and kicking her boy out would leave him to completely embrace his new way of life. Jaali had just denounced his faith entirely, screaming, “I don’t give a shit about Allah or any of the other shit you have to preach bitch!”. Farah was heartbroken by her son’s words but could only pray he’d see the light of Islam and finally willingly submit to a power greater than himself. 

She couldn’t rely on anyone else to right her wayward son either. Her husband would leave for months at a time on business trips and made his beliefs clear that child-rearing was ‘women’s work’, her daughter Musa was too sweet and innocent to be exposed to her brother’s sinful ways. Then one day out of the blue Jaali started behaving properly. He prayed 5 times every day, helped her with chores and ould often clean Farah’s room without being asked. It was like her prayers had finally been answered, but it seemed like the source of Jaali’s transformation was a new friend.

A boy named Harper. Jr had seemingly befriended Jaali overnight and greatly improved his behaviour, though Farah was suspicious of this fat American pig. Harper was some 6’4” fat beast-man that had a deep tone that made her feel deeply unsettled each time he spoke to her. The first time she’d heard Harper’s bulk moving around upstairs she’d half-thought Jaali had brought a bull up to his bedroom. His looming presence combined with a strong masculine musk and pants always strained an obviously stuffed pelvis area. Typical American pig trying to be a sexual show-off, she was certain he had several pairs of socks stuffed down there. She hoped his pants would fall down one day so he’d be exposed, as a fraud of course. But she couldn’t deny that Jaali was shaping up to be a proper Muslim under this faithless American boy’s influence (even if Harper’s heavy musk stunk up the place). 

So for months, Farah allowed herself to be satisfied with their relationship until yesterday when she found a condom in her son’s pants. How could Jaali be thinking of something so haram!? Farah was convinced that Harper must be corrupting her son with his foul American ways. 

So an hour after the boys had gone upstairs one day she followed behind them. Making sure her daughter wasn’t home to hear her lecturing Jaali about his new perverted ideals. And she thought she was correct when an oddly sexual moaning was heard, muffled from Jaali’s room on the top floor. Creeping up the stairs as quietly as she could. Farah placed her ear up to the door and confirmed that the pair must be looking at some kind of lewd and blasphemous pornography. Farah opened up the door slightly, expecting to quickly have her suspicions confirmed. She expected Jaali would need a reprimand for being such a horrible boy, but...

For the first time since he was a child, Farah saw her son’s body, but he was not the same adorable boy. Jaali had fallen far from the graces of a respectable Muslim male, every trace of hair on him (but his head and eyebrows) was shaved and waxed, leaving his glistening sweaty brown skin untarnished by hair. His slim chest and small pink nipples hard and pieces by a set of barbell piercings and slender legs made Farah think she had two daughters for a moment before her son’s “cock” reminded her that she gave birth to a son. His little brown dicklet was tightly locked in a tight metal chastity cage, no bigger than a bottle cap and Farah had a feeling it wasn’t religious chastity.

Jaali’s Face was no better than his whorish body. Painted like a disgusting whore with bright red lipstick, long lashes and dark eye shadow. His breath heavy and eyes crossed as Harper was carrying him by his thighs. Impaling her son on top of his cock like a toy. Harper lifted Jaali easily before letting him sink back down on his cock.

“Fucking destroy my sand nigger boi-pussy!” Jaali screamed whipping his head back as he grasped Harper’s shoulders, “I’m your sissy- faaagggg-ngghhh!”

Farah gasped as she watched her son’s eyes go cross and teeth clenched. Harper had completely bottomed out into her son and further wrapped his hands around his small brown body. Holding her lucid son’s body in his vice-like grip for a moment before she saw a torrent cum fill his holes. All while he cried, “Yeeeess fill me up dadddddy!”

“Shut up faggot, you’re just a toy for me to use.” Harper’s hand came down on Jaali’s fat brown booty leaving a bright red hand mark as he pulled Jaali’s limp body off his cock. Letting him drop to the floor like a rag doll, “Nhhgghhh, th-thank you for using your sissy faggot. Pu-please let me clean you up, mmmmpphhh!”

Farah’s eyes widened as she got a look at Harper’s dad-body. His hairy chest, and bugling hairy belly, lead her eyes down to his fat white donkey dick topped with dark hair and currently being licked clean by her son; who clung to his belly as he worshipped Harper’s fat cock. She hated what she was witnessing but…

“Mmmm-mom you gonna watch like a perverted bitch or are you going to come in and scold me?” Teased Jaali before he returned to kissing Harper’s fat un-circumcised tip, “Don’t make Harper wait.”

Farah fell backwards almost contemplating running, but she couldn’t just run when confronted with such disgusting buggery. “Jaali Hamura!” Screamed Farah her voice a bit shaky, “What are you doing I thought…”

“God, you’re such a stupid sand nigger.” Sneered Jaali, barely looking away from his daddy’s dick, “I’ve been serving daddy’s dirty white dick for months and you’ve been toooo fucking preoccupied with being a good muzzy cunt to notice.”

Jaali licked Harper’s nuts while stroking his shaft, “Maybe that rag around your head is a bit too tight and cutting off your oxygen flow or…”

“Jaali you blasphemous faggot!” Farah screamed balling her fist up and sticking them to her side, “WHEN YOUR FATHER GETS BACK HE IS GOING TO CANE THE GAY RIGHT OUT OF YOU”

“SHUT THE FUCK UP MOM.” Sneered Jaali finally breaking off from his cock worship to address her, “I don’t need to deal with your shit anymore; I’ve got daddy and besides I know how “blasphemous” you’ve been.”

“Wa-what are you talking about Jaali?” Farah whispered nervously.

Jaali strutted over to Farah; a trail of thick white cream leaking out of his ass before he poked his finger into his mother’s chest, “You’ve been watching raunchy pornography when father was away.”

“Liar! I don’t know what you’re talking about?”

Jaali walked over to his dresser and pulled up his phone, “All I did was set my phone up where Harper told me and....” Jaali turned the screen around and gave his mother a clear look at her listening to raunchy porn. However, the moaning a groaning of the video was eclipsed by the sound of Farah screaming as she fingered her clean shaved cunt.

Farah slapped the phone out of Jaali’s hand, “You little!”

“Ha finally got under your skin sand nigger, but I wouldn’t be too bitchy.” A smug smile crept across Jaali’s face, “Daddy has multiple videos of you rubbing your filthy sand nigger cunt and if you don’t do what we say you’ll be shamed by not just your faggot husband, but the entire town!”

Farah dropped to her knees, her eyes watering as Jaali laughed, “Haha, but don’t worry Mommy, Daddy has a plan for you.” Jaali looked back, “It’s that right Daddy!”

Harper stood up from the bed, walking beside Jaali before grabbing his ass with one of his hands, “You know I should thank you, Farah.”

Farah’s eyes went wide as she “Thank me?”

“Yes Farah, I’ve had to watch you scowl at me and accuse me of all sorts of things for months, but now,” Harper slapped his cock right over Farah’s face. His veiny uncircumcised shaft pulsed as he taunted, “I’ll get to prove to you that you were one hundred percent correct about me. I made your only son a white worshiping faggot and I’ll make you even worse.”

Farah trembled as she inhaled Harper’s raw musk. His filthy white dick stunk of cum, sweat and her son’s asshole, but even with all that, the smell enraptured her. “Now you better part those lips.”

Harper’s cock pressed against her pouty brown lips as his hands grasped the side of her black hijab. Farah felt his vice grip break down on her and despite never touching a cock even half Harper’s size she still had to try. To save face, of course, she’d never actually want to suck such a musky white dick.

“B-but I never ghhaaaagg!” Harper took the opportunity to push his massive meat into Farah’s mouth. The tip of the shaft alone stretched her jaw to its limits and Harper wasn’t finished, “Come on cunt you’re going to have to open wider than that.”

Harper’s iron grip shoved inch after pulsating inch of cockmeat down Farah’s throat. Tears streaming from her eyes as he bottomed his cock down her throat. His cock bulging her virgin throat. Farah wouldn’t place her lips anywhere near Harper’s dick willingly; it was too filthy, but this brutish white boys didn’t care and was using her throat as a cock toy.

“Mmmph, not bad rag head.” Harper ripped Farah’s hijab off exposing her long black hair, “Mmhhaah!” Screamed Farah her dignity thrown to the wayside as Harper started thrusting into her throat, “Your throat is nice and tight paki.”

Harper grasped Farah’s hair like handlebars and kept pumping his meat down into her throat. A twisted string of gargles and gagging escaped Farah’s stretched maw along with ropes of drool that fell, staining her dress suite with her spittle. 

At first, Farah attempted to resist Harper’s frenzied thrusts, but her strength failed her quickly causing her arms to go limp at her sides. In response to seeing his mother become a limp deepthroating toy, Jaali teased, “Fuck mom I knew you were a bitch, but you gave up pretty easily.” Jaali knelt beside her giggling, “Though who could blame you? Daddy’s fat white cock dwarfs your faggot husband.” He sneered while cuddling up beside Harper’s waist, “I bet my sand nigger father prefers white dick too, but he’s too much of a pussy to…”

“Faggot,” Harper said sternly looking down at Jaali’s now nervous face, “Y-yes Daddy?” 

“If you’ve got time to taunt your mommy then you have time to eat my ass out.” Harper pointed down as if to gesture Jaali to his job, “Oh yes Daddy!” Jaali sighed, “I thought I displeased you for a moment. Thank you for letting me be your ass cleaner!”

Farah watch as Jaali obediently shuffled behind Harper and without another word her buried his face into his muscular ass cheeks, “Mmmmm it stinks daddy!” Jaali mewled, “I better clean you up!”

Farah gagged as she heard Jaali start his frenzied slurping. Unable to keep his cool as he devolved into a sissy bitch. Pressing his lips and slurping the inside of Harper’s ass with a glee Farah hadn’t heard from her son in ages, “Good girl and don’t think I forgot about you.” Harper pressed his cock down into Farah’s gullet, straining her neck as her nose pressed against his belly, “Fucking rag head, you need to use your tongue if you want me to cum. At least your faggot son knows how to please a man.” 

Harper spat on Farah’s head before both his hands gripped her hair once more plunging his meat down into her throat making Farah feel like a cock sock. She had never felt so weak and humiliated, but for some reason the smell of Harper’s heavy musk was tantalizing. Her eyes drooped as his musk raped her brain and Farah couldn’t help but wonder why she felt sooo….

“Fuck Farah you raised such a filthy sand nigger, I’m impressed.” Harper slapped Farah’s cheek, “So you better get ready to accept a fat reward.”

Farah’s train of thought was stopped right in its tracks as Harper’s slap connected with her cheek, but at least Harper seemed to have stopped his heavy thrusting. She thanked Allah that Harper might finally be done with him, but that illusion was quickly shattered. 

His cock head pulsed and a load of thick backed up ball cream shot out right onto Farah’s tongue. The yogurt thick load of spunk puffed her cheeks out and oozed down her throat. Farah could only gargle as Harper’s baby batter found its way to her stomach, filling her up to the brim. Before spunk spilled out of her lips and nose; streams of disgusting spunk spilled out of her orifices as her body failed to find room for Harper’s thick white load.

“God cunt you’re worthless but,” Harper pulled his cock out of Farah’s mouth causing a torrent of backed-up cum to spill from her cheeks all over her dress, “Maybe your other holes will be better, what do you think Farah?” Farah just moaned as cum bubbles blew out her nose. Her body swayed as her pupils unblinkingly stared forward. Farah’s mind had left her body but that didn’t stop Harper’s humiliation.

“Well, it’s not like your retard opinion matters paki.”Harper knelt, causing Jaali to fall back from his cheeks as he picked up Farah. “Fag get your toy, you may watch.”

“Yey, thank you, daddy!” Jaali crawled over to his closet as Harper threw Farah on the bed snapping her out of her trance, “Mmmm-aagghhh!”

“Finally cunt you woke up.” Harper loomed over her grabbing her sides, “I’m still not done with you cunt.”

Farah trembled, coughing up cum, “Aghhh I-I’m going to report you to the police! You’ll regret the day you…”

Harper undaunted grabbed the bottom of Farah’s outfit and pulled up. Ripping the dress off her body revealing the woman beneath, “Oh not bad sand nigger, you’re wasted on your husband.”

Farah shifted back, her soft thick thighs leading up to a pair of extra-wide brown hips. Her stomach soft and slightly plump showing signs of her age, but her chest. Farah had a massive pair of tits kept only at bay by a black lace bra.

“If I was your husband I’d use these tits daily.” Harper reached down sinking his hands into Farah’s fat brown udders, “What are you an E-cup, maybe an F-cup?”

She looked away blushing, “Mu-my husband would never treat me like some kind of..”

“Sand nigger cow.”

Farah’s brow narrowed and she scowled at Harper, but she couldn’t muster up any words. Somehow this disgusting pig of a man-caused the breath to leave her chest. Yet at her anger, Harper just continued to tease her, “Why so angry rag head? I thought you’d be enjoying yourself.”

“Did all the blood in your head go to your dick?” Spat Farah trying her best not to keep eye contact with this white boy’s cock, “Why would your say, thaaaaa!” 

Harper quickly reached down, shoving his hand into Farah’s panties. His rough knuckles scraping against her cunt as he ripped off her panties. Farah’s hands instinctively shot down in a vain attempt to hide what little shame she had left, but, “Wow cunt your panties are even more soaked than I thought.” Farah saw the dark stain, tainting her otherwise black panties. She turned away, barely able to contain her shame, but it got even worse when Jaali exited the closet.

“Daddy, I found my toy!” Jaali pulled out a large thick white dildo. It was as thick as Farah’s wrist with a suction cup base and swiftly placed it on the hardwood floor with a Plop*. “Good girl now stretch out your boi-pussy while I stretch out your mother.”

Farah’s eyes lit up as she screamed, “Wha, n-no you can’t I’ve never…” But Harper didn’t care. He grabbed Farah’s caves and spread her legs to revealing her puffy drooling cunt, “Poor sand nigger.” Harper smiled, “Could you feel your husband with a cunt that fat?”

“Nnnn- SHUT U-mmmmnnn!” Farah’s was interrupted by the head of Harper’s fat white dick pressing against the outside of her cunt, “

“You empty-headed sand nigger, even with a drooling cunt, hard nipples,” Harper pinched one of Farah’s puffy hard nipples causing her to squeak out a moan as he continued, “And an irresistible urge to stare at my dick.”

“No I neve..”

“Shut it cunt, you’re too stupid to realize being a cock sleeve is your purpose, but I’ll help you understand your purpose.” Harper grabbed Farah’s hips, “One Inch at a time.”

“Nn-no please I’m..naaaahhhh!” Farah’s former composure was shattered as the full length of Harper’s fat white cock buried itself into Farah’s pussy. She tried pushing him away, but almost immediately her strength completely faded as a strange and blissful sensation filled her head.

Harper’s slow methodic thrusting was sending powerful jolts from her cunt directly to her brain. It was like this white boy was fucking every brain cell she had, but Farah loved it! It was like nothing she ever felt before and her body showed it by her cunts drooling intensifying to allow her superior white lover even deeper into her depths. Farah felt like she was floating and when the most powerful jolt hit her she melted.

“Nhaagaaagghh!” She screamed, trying to ask what was happening, but instead, her jaw sagged as her eyes rolled up into her face creating a disgusting ahegao. She couldn’t even control her drooling as a strand escaped her mouth, dropping right on her tits, “Nhhgg wwha I-I, nngghhaa!” Any speech functions Farah might have had were lost when a second orgasm wracked her brain with mind breaking electricity that set her limp body on fire. How could this white boy last so long without cuming, was her husband really so inferior?

As if to answer her, Harper pressed his fat cock tip right against her g-spot. Causing Farah to drool and shake. She instinctively clung to Harper’s muscled hairy body. Not even caring that her rapist was quickly becoming her lover and Harper was loved every second of this methodical mind-fucking. His little blackmail plan and a few heavy methodical cock pumps had reduced his boy-bitches cunty mother into a drooling rag head cunt and he was going to corrupt her even more. “What’s wrong rag head, did your first orgasm completely fry your brain?”

“Nhhaa-or-orgas-gghhhaa?” Harper buried his cock deep inside her cutting off the fuzzy muzzie, “Yea sounds like it did. I knew your bitch hubby couldn’t satisfy you, but moving this slow isn’t going to make me cum, so…” He grabbed hold of Farah’s ass cheeks; hands sinking in as he lifted her off the bed causing her cunt to squirt from the quick shift in cock angle, “I’m going to speed up my thrusting; try not to pass out.”

Harper’s cock came down like a wild animal, Farah assumed this is what a bitch must feel like being mounted by her alpha. Her limp hubby could only last about a minute and his load was no bigger than a teaspoon, but that used to not matter to Farah. Sex was about procreation after all; yet, Harper’s white donkey dick was tearing down the facade she placed in front of herself.

Religion, family, and her pride didn’t feel one-tenth as good as harper’s fat white cock and she screamed, “Yeessshhhhhh!” As Harper’s cock destroyed her cunt. She could feel his fat cock head scraping out her insides, knocking at her womb entrance and forcing its way into places she never realized were fuckable, but her body was quickly stretching to allow for it.

Harper twisted Farah’s hard dark nipple causing her to squeal as he grunted, “Ngghhh, not bad cunt you’ve stayed tight enough to deserve a reward.” 

Harper brought his hips down one final time and devoted both his hands to twisting her nipples causing Farah to feel a strange mix of pleasure and pain right before she felt it. Harpers massive cum load injecting itself directly into her womb. Her energy left her quickly making her feel frail, but this was natural. Why shouldn’t her body lie back and bloated with cum from the first real cock she had tasted. Though like all good things in Farah’s life Harper’s orgasm ended.

And soon he pulled his half-hard cock out, nearly turning Farah inside out as he left her gaping pussy. Her body shivered unable to stop the micro orgasms from fuzzing up her mind, “Mmm not bad sand nigger. I think I’ll keep you as my pet.” Harper turned to look at Jaali, “As for you sissy, I think you deserve a reward for helping me claim your mother.”

Jaali just moaned, “Nggghhhaa, th-thansh Daddie!” His body limp and trembling, his little locked cock was leaking all over the floor in surprising amounts. Though quickly Jaali kept moving on the dildo chasing the supreme high of cuming to his mother being raped. “Hehe, how pathetic. Your son is a total sissy bitch, but you don’t even care anymore right?”

Farah just drooled as her jaw hung open, but her cross droopy eyes slowly refocused on Harper. She had a lust-filled nervousness about her. It was like she was still processing what just transpired, “But what you think doesn’t matter anymore paki. I’m your new owner and I think I’m going to move in.”

Harper crawled over Farah's shuddering body, shoving his cock right in front of her face, “Just kiss the tip of my dick if you want me to stick around, but if you really want me to leave I’ll…”

“Nooooo!” Squealed Farah her lips extending into a filthy duck face as she slurped Harper’s cock head with a fervour she’d never showed her husband, “Please stay master, you dick made me cum for the first time in my stupid sand nigger life, mmmmppphh!”

Harper reached down and petted her head as she looked up, “My son is yours, I am yours and please take my daughter too!” There was a lust-filled frenzy in Farah’s eyes and she kept it focused on Harper’s face, even as she returned to sucking his cock head.

“Oh your daughter, why should I fuck your daughter too paki?”

Farah kissed along the underside of Harper’s dick muttering, “Because master, mmmmph, I don’t want her to waste her life like meee-mmmmph!” Farah’s hands darted to Harper’s cock milking him like he was a god, “I want her to be a white cock addicted whore like the rest of her, mmmmmph family!”

Jaali heard his Daddy’s disgustingly wonderful promise and whispered, “F-fuck yea…” As another squirt of cum exited his sissy cock. He prayed (for the last time) hoping Harper would pick him up and use him next, but as Jaali wallowed in pure mind melting bliss Harper continued; “I’m impressed cunt, you learned your place a lot faster than you’re sissy son; it took him at least two hours to break.” 

“Mmmm th-thank you, master. If I’ll be your broken bitch, cunt, whore whatever you want just keep using me squeeeeeee!”

Harper shoved her head back down on his cock, her thick brown lips returned to servicing her new master. Her eyes staring up into Harper’s smug bearded face as he chuckled, “I’m going to have a lot of fun turning you into proper slaves.”


	3. Tacito's Competition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tacito has been super excited to serve his new white boyfriend but runs into a bit of trouble when someone discovers their be relationship

A request from a friend of mine who wants more Tacito. This chapter is based on one of my other raceplay stories. So if you want to know Tacito’s back story (or you just want to read more raceplay involving brown boys) then read the first story) [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27397396) (here otherwise you probably don’t need too much context to enjoy.

A request from a friend of mine who wants more Tacito. This chapter is based on one of my other raceplay stories. So if you want to know Tacito’s back story (or you just want to read more raceplay involving brown boys) then read the first story)link(here otherwise you probably don’t need too much context to enjoy.

Life had been great ever since Tacito learned to kneel and suck his bully’s (now his boyfriend’s) fat white cock. Each and every day the past week had been filled with either Tacito calling up his new boyfriend Alex for chats, which quickly devolved into creaming his panties each time Alex reminded him of his new faggot status. Or Alex booty calling his mama’s hotel and Tacito struggling to not say hello in reception by publicly blowing him. Thus far he’d only had his hole fingered through clothes in the halls, they just about closed his bedroom door before the several hour-long fuck session where his boi-pussy would get pounded into a gaping cream-filled hole.

Tacito drooled at the thought frequently and would wear a variety of different clothing to tease his new papi, because the harder his papi’s cock got the higher his chances of being forcefully bent over. Today he would be sporting a tight purple pencil skirt, a dark red crop top with the word “Papi’s Little Girl” written at the front in bubbly pink block letters (he should buy mama a return gift for that one), and a tight pink thong that helped keep his clit and divided his two mountainous ass cheeks. Tacito often wondered if they grew even bigger since he first got fucked by Alex but who cares as long as Alex was happy. 

Oh, and how could Tacito forget his makeup. His Papi loved making his eyeliner run and Tacito knew he loved to go home with his kiss marks coating his dick; along with his spit of course. Tacito had just finished slutting his face up in shades of pink and purple when he heard a knock on his door. Quickly he skipped to the front door to greet…

“Papi you’re here and so soon!” Tacito reached out pulling Alex by the wrist into the lightly furnished hotel room. Alex coil barely kicked off his shoes before saying, “It’s hard for you out front and hard to stay away for long.” Alex kicked the door closed behind him, “I came as soon as I saw your shower pics faggot. You’re quite the little tease now.”

Alex slapped Tacito’s half-covered brown booty causing it to jiggle as he giggled, “Ahhnnn, Papi you beat my cheeks so hard, mmmm. I get so stupid and horny thinking about iiiiiiiittt, Aaagghhnn!”

“Shut up puta.” Alex’s hand came down on Tacito’s backside again marking him, “We both know this is what you want.” Alex undid his belt and jeans zipper to reveal his half-hard cock. Even when soft Tacito was enamoured by Alex’s fat cock slapping against his bare thighs, “Awwwe you know me so well Papi, mmmmph. I’m always gooning over your big white di..mmmmph.” 

Alex shut Tacito up with a kiss, his brain was filled with cock enough to completely quit neurotic babbling. Yet, Tacito didn’t resist, putting his mouth to better use by slipping Papi some tongue before his knees became too weak to stand. But sucking Alex’s tongue wasn’t enough and Hispanic nature took over, Tacito soon dropped to his knees. Weak and out of breath, but determined. His face only an inch from Alex’s fat white cock, it made him salivate. His musk filling Tacito’s tiny mind, acting as an aphrodisiac to the little brown sissy. He wasted no time, planting his lips and making out with Alex’s meaty cock head. Licking whatever leftover filth the boy had from days prior.

“Nhhhgggg, Snort*, Papi your dick stinks so good Papi, mmmmm!” Tacito mewled taking Alex’s gradually hardening cock head into his mouth while he rubbed the little bump created by his thong pressing down on his clitty and fingered his hole. 

Alex pulled his drooling face off his dick making sure the silly sissy kept eye contact, “Stupid spic, my cock is either in your dirty asshole or under the sun all day. It’s mostly your fault I smell, sissy.”

Tacito mewled, “Mmnnngg, sooowy Papi, I’ll make sure to clean you up!” Tacito’s lips moved up and down the underside of Alex’s throbbing white cock, leaving streaks of his lipstick and fat purple kiss marks all over Alex’s balls each time Tacito went to worship them. His little brown hands were barely large enough to pump his monster dick for precum. Each drop was lovingly lapped up before Tacito started throating Alex’s cock.

Tacito’s constant cock polishing practice combined with his favourable genetics made him a grade A cock cleaner. His stupid little cumbrain would shut off whenever he tasted pre and he would focus entirely on his papi’s perfect cock; this impressed Alex. His once whipping boy had become a cock slut so fast Alex could hardly believe it was the same Tacito, but those fat brown boy cheeks had always made Alex think all sorts of naughty thoughts, but mostly anger at the fact he couldn’t pound them.

“Ngghhh, Papi?” Tacito looked up, lipstick slightly running and mouth agape with a small drop of drool falling onto his top, “A-am I a good girlfriend Papi? Have I been serving your fat white dick properly?”

“Ha, you’re a great cock cleaner spic, but it still surprises me you’re such a faggot for big white cock.”

“Oh, why Papi? You knew I couldn’t get a girlfriend because white men fuck spics too good.”

“I thought you were just a worthless sissy loser, but who would think losing to my cock would make you a completely limp cock sucking bitch. You’ve made a great girlfriend.” Alex rested his slickened cock on Tacito’s face as he panted like a dog in heat. His face turning red as he moaned, “Huhaaaaa, Yes Papi, you’re too nice to a cum addicted sissy like me. I’m nothing without your dick, mmmm!”

Tacito’s lips wrapped around Alex’s fat veiny cock deepthroating him in a second. Alex had to lean back against the wall as Tacito sucked as his life depended on it. He went cross-eyed as he felt Alex’s dick bulge his tight throat. Tacito was determined to be the perfect spic cock sock and the way his Papi was moaning he knew this was the right track.

“Fuck bitch boy keep sucking like that and I’ll…”

“You’ll what?!”

A high pitched girly voice echoed as the door slammed open. Alex turned to see his short spitfire of a girlfriend, Maria and she looked pissed, “What the fuck are you doing white boy!” Her body might be small but her proportions were anything but. Her butt was large enough to rival Tacito, and her tight pair of daisy dukes only enhanced this fact. Creating two jiggling orbs of ass meat that virtually twerked with each sway of her hips; which didn’t quit shaking even when she angrily strutted towards Alex. Her fat D-cups were smushed into a strapless black bra wrap, and her slutty spic genes were too strong for the little outfit to properly contain her tits and ass.

She stormed in, shoving her face into Alex’s as she exclaimed, “We were supposed to go to the pool, but when one of the girls told me you’d been hanging at Tacito’s dingy hotel I got suspicious.” Maria’s bra wrap was under serious strain from her pose, which also shoved her tits against Alex, and her cute rounded face had several strands of short hair covering it from tossing her head around and aggressively hand talking. Her big brown eyes filled with rage; matched by her natural plump pink lips, curved in anger.

Maria poked her finger into Alex’s chest, “But I could never imagine you’d be fucking a fucking faggot!”

Tacito pulled his lips off of Alex’s dick, “Ummm actually Maria I’m a faggot but I don’t have a drop of masculinity left and filthy brown holes were bred for white cock milking. So in short Maria, papi can’t be gay, he doesn’t like men.”

Maria just stared down at Tacito, who licked some precious pre-cum off his lips before continuing, “Now if you’ll quiet down chola, Alex needs someone who can actually handle his fat white cock meat.”

Tacito closed his eyes and was about to throat his Papi’s cock before Maria’s hand darted down pulling him away by the hair, “What the fuck did you say to me bitch?”

“I said you’re too much a prissy puta bitch to take a real fat white dick.” Tacito stuck his tongue out, “Now leave my Papi alone, he hasn’t cum yet, and he gets super backup.”

“You little sissy!” Maria dropped to her knees pressing her face against Tacito, pushing him to the left as she challenged him. “I could give a shit if Alex has some faggot’s ass on the side, but your fat sissy ass doesn’t have shit on my luscious booty.” Maria looked up giving Alex puppy dog eyes, “Isn’t that right Papi?”

The pair alternated between giving Alex lustfully innocent and quick evil eyes to try to trip each other up. Alex could tell Maria was ready to pop, but he was surprised to see little Tacito talking to girls with such a stern disregard. Maybe Alex did awaken something new in him but…

“Alright here is the deal,” Alex pushed his slickened cock meat between the pair. Rubbing his throbbing member between their soft brown cheeks. “Whichever one of you can milk the cum from my cock the hardest gets to stick around.”

“What about the other faggot Papi!”

“What about the other puta Papi!”

The pair asking in unison turning to glare at each other. Though Alex just laughed, “Ha we’ll cross that bridge later, but for now my balls are full spics.” Alex grabbed the base of his cock as it hardened again, “Get back to work.”

His commanding voice made the pair shudder and Maria begin to panic. Alex was always her slab of man meat, but never was he this commanding. Something had changed about him; however, Maria could dwell on that later. There was a double assault on Alex’s white cock meat to be done and Maria wasn’t going to let some sissy loser take her man.

Their lips kissed the sides of Alex’s cock before they rant their mouths up and down his shaft. Eventually splitting off as Tacito went for Alex’s heavy nuts. Shoving his petite brown nose into his sack and kissing his sperm tanks as he moaned, “Mmmmm your balls have more cum in them today than my little raisins have produced in my entire life.” Tacito ran his tongue up and around Alex’s sack, “So, mmmm, tasty Papi!”

Maria scoffed at the sissy’s cock worship, she would prove she was the better pole polisher. Maria straightened the hairs on her face and took Alex’s tip in her mouth before locking her big brown eyes onto him. And without another murmur, she took his entire meat down her throat. Keeping sure to squeeze and lick Alex’s needy shaft before her fat dark brown lips planted themselves on the base of his cock.

Then as Alex was just starting to get comfortable, she grabbed hold of his hips and started pumping his cock in and out of her mouth, rapid movements and Maria forced the entire length of Alex’s cock out of her throat only to smash her head back down to the base, bulging her throat and causing bubbles of spit to emerge as she gargled his foot long white dick at his base. Yet she kept looking at Alex, her eyes screaming to him to pump a thick load of baby batter down her throat.

Alex was caught off guard again; Maria never sucked him this hard before, but maybe the pair elevated each other because the second Maria started gargling Alex’s meat. Tacito got a similar idea. His jaw going slack as he took both of Alex’s nuts into his mouth. Was this spic a squirrel? There shouldn’t be enough room, but Tacito could even move his tongue around. Easily drenching Alex’s full sack in warm wet spittle as he teased each testis with his tongue. 

Alex grasped the wall behind him, he could feel his balls well up and sink. A fat nut was emerging like a tidal wave and the pair of cum-starved spics were ready for it. Both unlocking from their sucking duties to plant their lips against his spit-shined cock head before a torrent of thick yellowish seed coated their faces in disgusting spunk.

“Nghhh fuck Papi your sperm is so thick and disgusting after one day?”

“Alex isn’t some inferior Latin bitch boi, he’s a real man that can dump multiple thick loads a day, puta.” Tacito licked up the globs of cum, scooping the spunk with his fingers as he devoured it greedily, “Mmmmph, but I wouldn’t expect you to know that.”

Tacito’s smug glare had whipped Maria into anger, a lust powered anger directed at this femboy and only dampened momentarily by the taste of Alex’s rich cum load, “Fucking stupid chola, mmmm!” She scraped another bit of cum off her face and into her mouth, “Only drinking dick juice has fried your brain, mmmph.”

The combination of drinking stinking ball juice and lust-filled taunts was amusing to Alex for a moment until it became grating. He reached down grabbing the pair's hair, “Shut it my little border bunnies and strip for me while I take a load off.”

Alex leaned back on the bed as the pair gave each other one last pout before stripping off their slutwear, and it was clear Tacito had the fatter ass. The slim short brown boy was only a few inches taller than Maria. His still painted purple lips quivering as he tossed his top to the side revealing his dark puffy nipples and slim chest. Tacito felt a twinge in his thong as he stared at his Papi’s throbbing cock, his mind not even registering the hot bimbo Latina stripping next to him. His purple skirt was thrown to the wayside and his tight thong taken off to reveal his pathetic package. Not even one-tenth the size of Alex. Tacito’s masculinity had shrivelled up and died, but after seeing his hips, ass and slim legs you probably would've guessed that.

Maria on the other hand was 5 feet of pure thickness. She might have lost in the ass category, but her thick thighs were voluptuous mounds that jiggled as she spread them, managing a thigh gap with some difficulty. When Maria’s daisy dukes hit the floor showing off her clean-shaven pussy, her skinny stomach and tight waist lead up into her fat udders which flopped out as she pulled off her bra. Her papi’s fat cock had a similar effect as Tacito, making her fat dark brown nipples harden. Maria bit her lower lip, moaning “Now Papi,” Maria dropped her bra on the floor, “Which one of us do you want first and why is it me?”

“Ngh, puta he wants his sissy’s fat bubble butt first, not your flat ass.” Tacito stuck out his tongue and Maria squished her ass against him giving him an annoyed half-smile, “My Papi doesn’t need you or your shrivelled up clit. He needs a tight pussy to milk his dick.”

Maria pointed down at Tacito’s cheeks, “Not your filthy gaping asshole!”

“Stupid Puta go back to the streets where you belong!”

The pair growled at each other like a pair of junkyard dogs until Alex stepped in, slapping the pair on the ass hard enough to make their entire bodies shudder from impact. “Ahhggghh!” The pair yelped in unison as their thighs got slightly wetter.

“Now that you cunts are done pouting I’ve decided to use both of you.” Alex threw Maria on the bed and she turned to get up just in time for Tacito to land on top of her, “I’m going to compare the fuck holes in front of me and you two are going to like it.”

“Fuck no I don’t want this sissy anywhere near me!” 

“Yea Papi this wetback stinkkkkkss!” Alex kept slapping their ass cheeks leaving nice red handprints with each hit against their plump cheeks. The pair squealed as Jack reduced the prudish pair into quiet panting pups. “There much better, now…”

Alex pressed his cock against Tacito’s needy asshole, grabbing his thighs before thrusting his cock into his asshole with no prep needed. The first few inches glided in easily and replaced Tacito’s bratty complaints with sweet moans. “Nhhhhggg!” The sissy screamed as Alex started his heavy pounding. Forcing Tacito’s quickly weakening body down into Maria’s as Alex started scraping out his boi-pussy. 

Maria snapped out of her stupor too to see Tacito drooling like a retard, eyes crossed as his fat brown booty shook with each thrust. She could feel the force of each thrust through Tacito who clung to her chest as he drooled, “God you’re such a faggot, can you even speak right now?” Maria questioned, her gaze smug and confident that she would be the winner if this is how quick the sissy spic broke.

Tacito just moaned another drop of drool fell onto Maria’s chest, “Well it goes to show you’re weaaaakkk!” Maria’s taunts were cut short as she felt a familiar feeling. Alex’s cock forced its way into the depths of her equally drooling cunt, causing her to tremble, “Alex I… ngghhhh!”

“Sorry, puta was that too sudden?” Teased Alex, as Maria clenched her teeth, “Well too bad, I’ve been going easy on your filthy spic cunt, but Tacito’s shown me what your people are built for.”

“Alex, nngghhha I can’t, mmmmm!” Though Maria’s moans fell on deaf ears and Alex continued his constant assault on her tight pussy shoving his entire length inside her, “No more condoms cunt, you pussy is my new sperm dumpster.” Maria heard her boyfriends piecing words that would’ve pissed her off days ago, but now;

“Yes, Papi! Dump your thick load inside your puta’s fuckhole!” Was the only thing she could say before falling into a similar state as Tacito. The new more brutal Alex just screamed ‘I own you cunt’ and Maria loved it. His fat-pumping white dick made her feel like some Latina cunt getting bred by a big white conquistador and the way he called her his spic made her cunt melt. Allowing her Papi’s length easy entry before Alex decided to re-stuff Tacito’s ass.

“Squuueee!” Screamed Tacito his body resting limply on Maria’s as he was pressed into her tits from the heavy thrusting. Tacito didn’t think it’d feel so good sharing his Papi’s cock with some other spic hoe, but the fact Maria’s fat brown perky tits didn’t do think for Tacito only made him love Alex more. The man who crushed any dreams of masculinity beneath his fat white cock. Tacito wanted to thank him, but his words only came out as, “Squeeees” or “Mooooore Papiiii!” as the thrusts reached their peak.

Alex swapped between the pair often. Alternating every 10 cock thrusts to make sure neither could get used to getting pounded, but giving either one nowhere near enough time to recover. Soon the resulting thrusting had driven the two spics into a moaning frenzy where the only still functional parts of their bodies were their disgustingly twitching holes. Both trying desperately to complete their natural functions and milk out the fattest gringo cum load they could. The pair was so focused on being a couple of cock socks they didn’t even care that their spit was coating each other’s faces. 

Alex laughed, “Nice to see you’re finally getting along.” His thrusting got heavier, his cock head knocking against Maria’s womb and scraping out Tacito’s lower intestine as he chuckled, “Enjoy your reward for good teamwork spics, nhgggg!” 

Alex burst inside both of them Maria’s cunt got filled like a balloon. Alex’s cock spurting inside her womb for the first time. Drenching her insides in a creamy bath of superior white seed that was guaranteed to make her a mom, but she didn’t care. She’s achieved her life’s true purpose. Her womb was bloated by thick white cream; she was a bleached girl now. Nothing other than Alex’s thick white cum loads would be allowed to bloat her belly. And for finally learning her place, Maria’s body rewarded her with a hard orgasm that left her convulsing for a few blissful moments before flat knocking her out.

Tacito fared a bit better, managing to hold on as Alex deposited his share of the spunk inside his trembling asshole. Tacito managed to stay conscious while the last few drops of thick spunk reached his lower intestines, but Alex was not kind when removing his cock. Ripping his cock out with enough force to leave Tacito’s anus a completely gaping mess. Tacito’s clitty shook like a dog’s tail, squirting out clear drops of cum all over Maria’s belly as Alex’s thick load oozed down his taint. 

“That’s the closest you’re pathetic cum is ever getting to a woman, faggot hahaha.” Tacito’s eyes twitched for a moment as he heard his master’s laughter. A cruel, but correct lullaby that caused him to finally sleep.

Though soon the pair would jolt awake, Maria waking first and pushing Tacito right off her onto the floor. Causing the boy to scream, “Ahhhhgg!” As his fat brown cheeks broke his heavy fall.

“You bitch!” Tacito cried, rubbing his bruised and currently leaking bottom. The sperm in his asshole had not quite left his system.

“I should’ve pushed you out the window… ahhhgg!” Tacito pulled Maria to the ground causing her to fall right on her tits, once again re-kindling the Latina’s anger, but before they could start tearing out each other's hair...

“Don’t start again you two.” Alex’s commanding voice shook the two out of their little fight. He got up out of bed and moved towards the pair keeling and grabbing their sloppy faces. Tacito’s makeup had completely run down his cheeks and purple lipstick had been smeared all over his lips. Maria was about the same with ropes of cum and cock filth smearing her default heavy makeup face and chest.

“Now I know I said I would pick one of you, but…” The pair looked wide-eyed at Alex, “I’ve decided to keep both of you, but this week you lost Tacito, so you’ll be licking my asshole clean.”

Maria and Tacito both squealed out a “But you pro…” But Alex just tightened his grip and continued, “If you really don’t want to I can always find a new pair of spic sluts to serve me.” The slut’s faces tightened up, “Is that what you want cholas?”

“Oh no Papi!” Screamed Tacito without a second's hesitation, “I’ll start licking. My life is yours now so please let me serve.” 

Tacito’s eyes were wide and desperate as Alex laughed, “Ha okay, okay, get back there and start kissing my ass like you kiss my dick.” Alex let go of Tacito’s face and quickly the sissy scuttled behind him pressing his lips against his Papi’s pucked white asshole. Kissing as his life depended on it.

“Now Maria,” Alex pumped his cock as he stood dragging her up to her knees as she grunted in pain, “You’re free to go, but if you do you’re never tasting my cock…”

“Fuck Alex you became a bastard.” Maria moaned, her hands darting to her messy cunt, “But I love it!” Her fingers darted inside her pussy teasing her as she extended her lips in a frantic duck face, “Now let me suck that fat white dick. I don’t want to be selected for ass duty next week.” Maria’s hungry eyes locked onto Alex’s smirk as he let go of her cheeks letting the hungry slut deep throat his filthy covered dick. Her dark puffy lips keeping a vacuum seal over his cock while little Tacito kept a tight seal on his asshole.

Alex let out a satisfied sigh, “Ahhh, I’m going to enjoy breaking you both further!” The pair’s muffled moans a sign of happy agreement as the trio spent the next week sucking and fucking to their heart’s content until another decided to interrupt the fun.


	4. YouTube Drama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole is a strong, powerful black feminist determined to dismantle white supremacy in her own way and her master Victor is more than happy to help her.

Nicole was ranting again, showed no signs of stopping and why would she stop? As the editor and chief of her esteemed YouTube channel Black World Communications; a channel with over a million subscribers. She was making clean bank, not just off her channels videos, but her Twitch channel, BWC streams. Where she would go on long rants about various important issues facing the black community at large.

Like the horrible racism displayed by the Delicate Bean soy company. As Nicole explained it they were “reinforcing societal and micro-mental oppression against the black community.” And this lovely point would be repeated many times over her three-hour stream. As her loyal audience tossed her praise, lapping up each word their goddess said joyfully and who could blame them. Nicole was a knockout.

The YouTube sensation had dark brown skin, eyes and long blonde hair, tied into a ponytail. Her diamond-like face shape, enhanced by long long luscious lashes and a pair of pillowy lips currently curved into a scornful sneer as her three-hour rant finally came to a close.

“Alright loyal BWC views to make my final points clear, the Delicate Bean’s company must be racist for three core reasons.” Nicole held up one finger, “First they claim to be a startup with only 10 employees, but none are black, curious?”

Nicole pointed up a second finger, her sharp voice getting more intense, “Second the co-founder married an Asian woman; clearly some form of colonization!” Nicole held out her third finger. “And third they haven’t responded to any of my observations in over six hours, pretty sus am I right, chat?”

Nicole pinched her nose shaking her head in disappointment as her chat affirmed her clearly correct beliefs. Drowning out any mean descenders in a flood of overwhelmingly positive comments as she continued, “But as long as Black World Communication is around we’ll keep outing racism wherever we find it.” 

Nicole shot a peace sign and started shutting off her stream, closed the browser and was about to shut off her webcam, but then she heard her lovely boyfriend Victor yell, “Nigger I’m done working out and I need some relief!” The door slam echoed through the apartment, “I expect you to be ready.”

“Yeeeyyy, daddy’s home!” Squealed Nicole, shutting her screen off before she darted into her closet pulling out a thick black collar and putting it around her neck. A little red heart dog-tag attached to the ring read, “Nigger Pet”. She quickly stripped down to nothing but her underwear. Nicole was one thick bitch, sporting a pair of fat thighs that squished together and a fat ass that shook as she walked, giving her body more of an hourglass shape; thanks to her tits. Massive H-cups that she was sure most of her fans ogled in during her streams (it was what the low cut tops were for after all). Her massive milkers really brought in the donation money for daddy and now she’d spoil him rotten. Though before all that Nicole darted down to her hands and knees, bowing as her daddy entered her room with a bang, slamming the door behind him. Knocking a few of her various figurines over. 

“Welcome home daddy!” Chirped Nicole still keeping her head to the ground. “Good nigger you assumed the position quickly.” Victor pulled Nicole up by her ponytail giving the pathetic pet a good look at her hunky master.

Victor was a positively massive man six and a half feet tall, sporting thick upper arm muscles, broad shoulders and a muscled chest visible beneath his tight workout shit. His square jaw and firm facial features both showed that her master was pleased, but had hints of disappointment. “But nigger did you make me money?”

Nicole’s eyes lit up as she nodded, “Yes daddy, another successful stream!” Nicole looked up her eyes full of horny desperation, “Several hundred dollars in donations and that doesn’t include Twitch prime money, all for you daddy!”

Victor nodded looking somewhat impressed, “Not bad slave, your fat udders are really bringing in the cash.”

Nicole drooled, “Thank you, Daddy,” Her cunt gushing with anticipation as she begged, “Does that mean I get to serve you fat white monster cock?”

Nicole reached out for Victor’s grey gym shots, she clearly saw his thick man meat straining against his pants. Her poor master had to pump iron all day without his little nigger around to drain his balls; they must be so full and musky. Nicole had to make it up to him but before she could pull down his shorts and suck all his ball slop into her gullet; Victor grabbed her shoulders and threw her onto the bed. 

Nicole landed shaken by the impact, but still hungry for white cock as Victor continued, “You will get to serve me nigger, but I’m starting with your cunt today.” Nicole pressed her hands against the sides of her fat tits, both mountains of jiggling black flesh topped by puffy dark nipples that were quickly hardening as her master pulled out his cock; a pillar of white flesh that Victor slapped against Nicole’s stomach. 

“You’ve earned a good breeding nigger, plus if I’m being honest your oral skills are sloppy and I want to cum before tomorrow’s workout.” The raw white dong was large enough to punch her stomach with each thrust. Any normal girl would faint from such brutal pumping but Nicole wasn’t any normal hoe. Years of being Victor’s personal cum-dumpster had transformed her holes into his tight little cock socks. Even if Victor did only pump her cunt when she had earned it.

“Sorry for being so shit at sucking your godly cock, but my nigger pussy should be ten times better than my worthless mouth!” Nicole spread her legs revealing her freshly shaved thick black lips, “My mouth’s primary use is being your cock sleeve and I need to learn that.” Her cunt drooled as she mewled for Victor, watching every twitch her master’s black bitch breaker made. 

Nicole’s tight stomach trembled and right above her bitch box was a simple red heart with a white-Q in the center. A sign that her cunt was only for fat white cocks and Nicole wasn’t done showing her devotion. Nicole started contorting her body, crying out like an excited child. “See look, daddy!” Nicole had managed to contort her ankles behind her head showing off her thick jiggling thighs as she reached down and spread her cunt, “Seeee, daddy, seeee! I’ve gotten a lot better and my worthless cunt should milk out your thick load super quick in this position.”

Victor’s looked town at his squealing pet slapping her cunt before pressing his cock tip against her snatch. “I’m impressed nigger,” Teased Victor, “You’ve done more than spout bullshit these past few months, you actually got more flexible. Maybe you finally deserved to be filled like a real breeding bitch?”

Her eyes lit up with excitement, “Yes daddy, yes dump a thick load of superior white cream in me. I’m your number one cum-duuummpsssttteerr!” Nicole’s eyes went cross as Victor’s cock buried itself into her cunt for the first time in ages. Master had always told Nicole that she didn’t deserve his sperm, but finally, she had earned the right to be bred like livestock and all Nicole could think was…

“Duh-don’t hold back daddy! Just use me like a doooooll!” Not that Victor needed his toy’s permission to continue, mercilessly pounding her womb. His cock scraping the deepest parts of her cunt, stretching it far more than her toys or any black boy she had prior. She could feel his white god cock remoulding her insides into a perfect fuck sleeve and Nicole knew she’d never be able to live without her master’s bitch breaker.

The constant womb insertion was so overwhelming to Nicole’s decimated senses that she didn’t even realize her body was partially hanging off the bed, pushed closer to the edge by Victor’s heavy thrusts. Her head jerked back as her eyes fluttered. Victor had just smashed against something new, because her cunt was on fire. It was like a hundred micro orgasms were turning into actual orgasms simultaneously and Nicole was reduced to a sobbing drooling mess. Running her makeup down her cheeks as she wept tears of joy as her baby box was smashed by Victor.

“Mmmm, you’re lasting longer than I expected nigger, but you could’ve lasted longer.” Victor slowed down his intense thrusting and slowly pulled out of her cunt dragging her juices out before stopping, “However you did stay tight and you didn’t beg me to stop like last time so…” Victor pildrived his hips down onto Nicole’s, smashing his cock completely into her belly and bulging her midsection with a imprint of thick dick as he started dumping his load inside her. 

“I’ll give you a little taste, slave.” Nicole giggled like an idiot as her womb was filled to compancity by her master’s fat white cock. His wonderful womb breaker finally bloated her belly, Nicole was finally a white only breeder, but as Victor pulled out her body fell off… the bed.

Tumbling down to the ground as spunk leaked out of her stuffed cunt, but Nicole was too happy to care about a little fall. Her daddy must be so proud of her, but those heavy white nuts must have more than one load left in them and Nicole knew what to do. Nicole turned back with love in her eyes mewling, “Mmmm, you bred my nigger cunt, good daddy!” She grabbed her ass cheeks spreading them as Victor squatted behind her, “Please colonize my filthy nigger shitter too. Both my holes are yours, daddy!”

Victor pressed his fat cock head against Nicole’s quickly loosening asshole, “Filthy fucking nigger at least you know your place.” He pressed his cock shaft inside her causing Nicole to squeal with each inch, “Ahhhggg, I’m your filthy nigger cum sock daddy! Pound my fat black cheeks as much as you like, ngghhh!”

Victor pulled back on her long blonde ponytail like a leash, whipping her panting face back as he teased, “Do you even care that you’re a white worshiping bitch anymore,” Another few inches of his cock sunk into her greedy asshole as he pulled, “You spout all that shit on your account, but you can’t live without my dick cunt, care to explain?”

“Ye-yes daddy!” Nicole looked back with a goofy smile, “All of what I do is for you the donations, ad revenue and merchandise all go to your pocket, none of it matters to me!”

“Oh really then what do you care about cunt?”

“You Daddy!” Nicole trembled as Victor bottomed his cock out inside her, but still mewled, “I live to serve your fat white cock and milk your balls!” Nicole’s tongue fell out of her mouth, her words becoming babbling, “Your cock pressing against the depths of my holes and your hand on my head is all I need daddy, ahhhhgg!”

“Stupid nigger,” Spat victor as he pulled back on her hair harder, “I already know you’re my white cock addicted slave, but it’s just fun to hear you moan about it.” Nicole’s happy composure broke into maddening blissful pleasure as Victor started thrusting. His thick white cock stretched her hole to the max, bulging her gullet with each heavy thrust.

Victor smacked her ass with one hand keeping hold of her hair pulling back as he thrust against her jiggling cheeks, “Mmmm fuck I love it when you squeeze down on my cock slave.”

“NNhhhgggg!” Nicole just drooled like a fuck drunk slut, while her dump truck ass shook from the constant anal abuse. “Don’t pass out yet,” teased victor rutting his cock down to the base, “If you become too much of a cock drunk retard, you won’t be able to bitch about black representation in memes or some other shit!”

Nicole drooled a “Nhy-ye-yes daddddiiii!” As her drooping eyes rolled up into her head, “Ha I guess I can’t expect more than that.” Victor let go of Nicole's hair letting her head drop on the carpeted floor. Her tongue fell out of her mouth has her massive udders pressed against the floor. “Awee nigger I could abuse your filthy ass all day, but I’ll be nice and give you a reward.”

Nicole shook as Victor dumped his thick load deep into her lower intestines bloating her tight tummy out even more with his thick spunk. He dragged a glob of cum out with his fat cock head, that with a pop; left her asshole a gaping mess. As thick spunk leaked from both her holes.

Nicole panted like a bitch, her tongue falling out of her mouth as she recovered from the absolute hole destruction she experienced. Both her holes were totally filled and her mind was drowning in the mind-melting pleasure that her daddy benevolently gave her. This is what Nicole lived for; her daddy. To be his devoted loyal cock cleaner and…

“You’re not done pig!” Victor’s hand came down on her ass causing her to mewl, “Nhhgggg!” Her body being jolted back from semi-consciousness.

“Get up you lazy coon, daddy’s sweaty and needs you to do some cleanup.” Nicole looked up, her body still weak from post-orgasm bliss from being Victor’s private piggy cock sleeve.

“Huff*, Huff*, yes daddy!” Cheered Nicole scrambling to her knees, “I live to worship your godly asshole too!” Victor grabbed Nicole’s long straightened hair, shoving her face in between his hairy asscheeks. The smell of sweat and sex-filled Nicole’s nostrils causing her cunt to drool instinctively. She moaned, grabbing hold of his cheeks before pressing her lips against his filthy asshole. Shoving her tongue inside his asshole as she reached around grabbing Victor’s slick white dick.

“Mmmm, daddy you taste so goooood!” Nicole made-out with her master’s tasty sweaty asshole keeping her lips pressed against him until finally, her tongue wriggled its way against his prostate, “Not bad nigger you’ve been getting better at eating ass.” Victor pressed her head in deeper, pressing her face into his ass while her hands moved desperately up and down his dick. Trying as hard as possible to milk her daddy’s dick before his heavy musk fried her brain. 

Nicole was in heaven, she’d trade anything to be allowed to serve her bf 24/7, but she’d need to work hard to provide for her big dicked white owner. It was her purpose to be his cock sock and provide him with whatever he needed and he’d do the same, “Alright cunt, here’s your reward!”

Victor pulled Nicole's face out of his ass, her eyes twitching as her lips still kept puckered licking an asshole no longer in front of her, “Uhhgg, now enjoy slave!” Victor's thick load erupted covering Nicole’s face in a thick load of creamy white spunk, “Daddieeeee, nyyhgggg!” Mewled Nicole as she cupped her hands under her face trying to catch the voluminous load Victor had pissed out. Caking her face and hands with cum before dropping down to the floor.

“Snnnooorrt!” Nicole inhaled a big glob of cock spunk, the wonderful smell clung to her nostrils and made her brain go fuzzy as she knelt woozily. Her body swayed back and forth as her tongue slowly lapped up her master’s load.

“Victor slapped the clearer side of her face, “Dumb nigger, don’t you have any brain cells left?”

Nicole’s pucker lips parted into a slutty O-face as she moaned, Noooo, daddy, hee-hee!”

“I don’t care how dumb you are nigger. Just make sure you lick any spilt spunk off the floor.” Victor sat back on the bed relaxing, “I’m not giving you any more until you’re finished.”

Nicole dove down onto the musky acrid load that spilt on her carpet; determined to clean Victor’s thick load up. Acting as a literal carpet cleaner pressing her lips against the floor as she sucked up every spilt drop of her daddy’s sperm. Nicole knew that every single cell belonged inside her and couldn’t stop her body from slurping up every drop, while her daddy relaxed on her bed.

“Hey, nigger I think you might have a problem?”

“Mmmmph, what’s dat daddy!” Chipped Nicole 

Victor pointed at her computer, “I think your webcam is still on!”

Nicole looked up eyes widening as she darted to her PC still hopeful that… “Aw fuck, I guess you guys saw that.” Nicole shrugged, “Ah well, enjoy watching me dismantle white supremacy by milking daddy’s fat white dick.” Nicole struck a double peace sign once more, giving her loyal views an overly cheery smile, “And if you like watching daddy decimate my holes remember to donate and follow.”

After her little shameless plug, Nicole darted back down on her daddy throating his cock, giving the quickly rising watcher count and sleeping mods a good look at her oozing cum covered cunt. Her moans cleanly being picked up along with each degradation (slur or spanking) that her lovely white daddy decided to give her, but there was one problem still itching in the back of her mind.

Now that the YouTube money is going to be drying up how could she afford to spoil her daddy?

-6 months Later- 

The live stream had changed Nicole’s life for the better, her audience loved the stream. Most of her followers called her degrading sex acts a grand deconstruction of white supremacy in the modern age, calling her both, “Stunning”, and “Brave” in increasingly large batches; the followers that disagreed stayed silent, afraid for their blue checkmarks. And the mods, they’ll let any gal who sends them feet pics do whatever she wants. 

Delicate Beans even gave her a massive donation, reparations for their racism and a “bold” statement that they were here to help fight racism. Now over six months later Nicole was pregnant with Victor’s twins. She’d often show her fat white belly being slapped against Victor’s fat white cock on Twitter to unanimous cheering for her sexual bravery. Now Nicole celebrates over 10 million subs with what else a stream.

She turned on the camera, standing in front of it beside Victor. His large white cock pressed against her bloated pregnant belly. Nicole clearly got a few new tattoos since the last stream. First, a large white lace queen of hearts was right on top of her bloated belly, and second, a tat that read “Victor’s Nigger Pet” on her lower back, that was visible for a moment when she turned away from the camera. Both her nipples were pierced and finally, her lips were a lovely shade of ruby red.

Nicole opened her mouth and let Victor lean in for a sloppy open-mouth kiss, their tongues intertwining as Nicole reached down to stroke his filthy white dick. Victor in turn kneaded her fat milkers, his fingers sinking into that fat dark meat as drops of milk escaped her tits. 

Victor pulled back, a strand of their saliva still connecting their lips for a moment before Nicole turned and faced the camera. Her swollen tits bouncing as victor squeezed her breasts from behind.

“Mmmmph, morning BWC viewers, before Victor helps me deconstruct white supremacy. I have an exciting announcement to make!” Victor’s cock pressed against her back as she continued moaning softly during her pitch. “BWC news is looking for new strong, proud and courageous black activists looking to make a difference in…”

Victor slapped her cheeks causing them to jiggle like bowls of jelly as he commanded, “I’m getting impatient cunt, start worshipping as you finish your little announcement.”

“Ahhhhgg YES DADDY!” Nicole’s eyes lit up as she knelt at Victor’s feet stroking his cock, “I’m looking for new girls to be my proteges mmmmph!” Nicole’s lips pressed against Victor’s cock head. Wrapping her thick lips around Victor’s girth as she bobbed her head down. Taking the entire shaft down her throat making sure to get Victor’s entire shaft down her throat before quickly popping her lips off only to continue as if nothing was happening.

“Mmmph so fucking tasty…. Oh, yea new girls for daddy, mmmm!” Nicole cupped his balls with hearts in her eyes, “I need strong black activists who are willing to learn about the true way to dismantle white supremacy.” Nicole thrust his cock down her throat getting a few quick pumps in before pulling off, “Yo-you’ll all be doing your communities proud.” Nicole raised 3 fingers giving Victor’s cock head a kiss, “Ahhggg, I’ll need your name, contact information and your raunchiest, ummm I mean… sex-positive pics. Impress me ni.. Activists, so start flooding my dm’s, white supremacy isn’t going to dismantle itself mmmpppphh!”

“Yea help us fight racism.” Victor pointed his finger at the camera, “Plenty of people complained about this show for its “sex-positive” message and they’ve all been outed as horrible racists.” Victor pushed Nicoles head down on his cock, bulging her throat as he continued, “But our vigil cannot end and I’ll make sure to do my part right beside my slave.”

Nicole kept her love-filled eyes fixated upon her master’s face, as he helped her with the announcement; her daddy was such a sweety. “Now I’ll hand it back over to Nicole. She’s excited about this last part.”

Victor allowed Nicole to pull her lips off his cock, her ruby lipstick smeared all over his throbbing white god cock. The thought she could finally throat his cock brought her so much pride, but no as much as this;

“Yes, daddy thank you.” Nicole turned back to the camera slobber dropping off her chin as she gathered her composure, “Thanks to our friendly mods help, I’ve been given a position on the Discourse and Community Health council. Now a select group of mods and myself have the power to give special permissions to a few sexes positive and anti-racism streams.” Nicole kept pumping her boyfriend’s cock as she cheered, “Isn’t that wonderful chat?”

Though before Nicole could see any of chat’s answers Victor quickly shoved his cock down his loving girlfriend’s throat. Sparing no care for his pregnant girlfriend’s shame or lung capacity. He just brutally pumped her throat pussy in front of a Twitch audience of one hundred thousand views and counting.

But it’s not like she needed to see chat to know what was being discussed. Everyone was calling her an African queen or a goddess. Some were having conversations if it was gay to lust after white cock and the boldest few were linking their sex-positive pics. Hundreds of different links captioned with the phrases “I got matching tattoos, see the link!”   
And;

“Check out my sex-positive white rebellion stream here, now featuring 5 guys.”

Or, the most degenerate comments;

“I love you Queen step on me!” 

“I wanna be your desk chair goddess!”

And the worst posts, “Show your feet!” 

However all members in chat no matter their attraction were all imagining the same thing; A fantasy about dismantling white power structures by becoming queen of hearts sluts or jack of heart sissies. Then as Victor dumped a thick load right into Nicole’s throat the chat gushed along with Nicole. Dirtying their desk seats, keyboards and desks, but still donating, so desperate to reach the donation goals. The next goal on the list is to increase the streams to twice a week.

Nicole peeled her lips off Victor’s cock, stray pubes and cum caked her lips and stuck to her throat. She chewed and gargled for a moment before turning to the camera cheering, “Great job guys thanks to your donations you’re halfway to earning another, mmmmph” Nicole licked her lips taking in a glob of spilt ball slop, “Yu-you’re only ten thousand dollars away, so keep donating and you’ll get to watch daddy dump a thick load of white cum into my greedy nigger asshole twice a weeeeek!”

Victor picked Nicole up and placed her on the bed ass up. Her mountainous cheeks parting to reveal her pumped plugged asshole, “Nhhhgggg daddy can I shit out the plug?”

Victor slapped her ass causing it to jiggle and chat to flood more donations in (probably due to the fact her feet can be seen). “Silly nigger pig tell your followers if they don’t donate then they don’t get to watch.”

“Nhhhggg, o-of course daddy you know how to get them going!” Nicole looked back at her followers a crazed look in her eyes, “Alright blacktivists and feminists, you heard daddy, reach the goal or you won’t get to see my filthy nigger asshole get pounded into oblivion..nhhhhhee!”

Victor’s hand came down spanking her ass hard enough to leave a handprint, “Why should they donate, nigger?”

“Nhhhgg, bu-because I’m dismantling white power structures and daddy wants a new car!” Nicole shook her ass clapping her cheeks together, “So get donating! Daddy is impatient and he might just unplug the camera.”

Victor slapped her ass again causing Nicole to grit her teeth drooling like a drunken pig, “Ahhhnnn, so don’t hold back! Top donators will be considered first for the protege role.” Another slap hit her ass creating a loud clapping sound, “Nhhgggg, do-don’t you wanna dismantle big white dicks too?”

End?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for giving this series so much love guys. I had a lot of fun writing this one and at the rate, you'll have earned another chapter soon. So keep those kudos coming it helps me work faster. Also a special thank you to a good friend of mine for giving her input on this chapter; it wouldn't have been half as good without ya.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading chapter 3


End file.
